Who Will Take the Challenge?
by Takeshi1225
Summary: There are not that many Naruto x Maken-ki! Stories. Such a shame. That is why, I, Takeshi1225, am challenging future and perhaps curious writers to take up these ideas, or much better known as challenges, to make Naruto x Maken-ki! Stories of their own. More story ideas may come in the future so be on the lookout. Who will take the challenges? Will it be you?
1. Idea 1

Who Will Take the Challenge?

Hello~. As you may guess, I am Takeshi1225! The man who has so far wrote the longest Naruto x Maken-ki story, and probably the only one who continues to write his own after all the years. I mean there is also Feeruk, but his chapters come rarely since he's so swamped with work and tries to make his chapters as perfect as they can be. He's a good writer and I give my full support to him.

Besides that, there is no one who keeps going. Sure there are more than just Tenbi's Shinobi and my own story, but it seems like the writers just lose their drive too quickly, only posting a few chapters at best, before they move on to other stories. It's sad how this crossover doesn't get as much attention as it should, since I genuinely feel these two work extremely well together because of the similarities they share in their lore, techniques and other things. Even the personalities of characters from both separate entities can work extremely well together.

Any stories I take an interest into I try to give support by mentioning and recommending them in Naruto: UMS. I really want to see Naruto x Maken-ki! Stories thrive!

That's why I'm putting this challenge section. Perhaps someone will like the ideas I put and do a story on them. I mean it worked for Darkmagicdragon who had a good challenge story that was picked up by two fellow writers, frozen2night and The Storm Master 567, who wrote two stories I love called Start of a Legend and Fox Meets Maken. The fact that two people took up that challenge gave me hope and even if only one person is interested in the challenges I present, than that will be more than enough for me.

Anyway, here's the first challenge I thought of.

.

.

 **Story Idea # 1**

It takes place after the Valley of End. Naruto sits in his hospital bed thinking over his failure. Sakura does yell at him, but she made a promise that they both will bring back Sasuke together, but Naruto saw the look in her eyes. She is suffering because he failed. Now he hears people talking about his failure. Having enough, he decides to jump out the window and take a walk.

He ends up at Team 7's training ground. The memories pour in and Naruto feels heart ache. He wishes it to go away, to be separated from these problems. This pain is too much because it is the first time Naruto has lost something he has gained. Someone precious who in the back of his head feels like he will never return.

A swirl of emotions build up that the Kyuubi's chakra leaks out, but as it builds, something appears. Naruto senses it and walks over into the forest to find a green light on the floor. To him it looks like the ground had gained a scar. Now on any other day and to any other person, they're leave and report it or keep it a secret, but Naruto feels drawn to it. As if it's connecting to him. He reaches his hand over only to be consumed by the light and end up somewhere.

He ends up in a forest. He ends up on some leaves that attract hungry animals. Some being in his hair. Running from a stampede of animals such as deer, monkey, snakes, tanukis and rabbits, a bust woman suddenly dive bombs in between Naruto and the animals and with a grin and roar, she scares the stampede away.

This woman is none other than Minori Rokujou, so far the hottest woman he's ever seen in beauty and personality. She has a similar personality to him… if it was raised to twelve, but still mature mentally, even if… well it's Minori, I'm sure a few chapters with her in it will give people a clear picture of her character. She had come to visit her old sensei, Takeru's father, Takeshi Oyama and have some drinks, but when she went out for a walk to clear her head of her sensei's overzealous nature, she came upon Naruto.

Long story short, he's still bandaged in hospital garbs, she takes him back to her sensei's place where he meets Takeshi and Takeru, he tells his story and finds out that he is far from. Like way far.

Without any real way to get back home, Naruto feels helpless and hopeless and this time, no one he knew was there to be with him. However, Minori decides to take in Naruto, being his guardian.

Now their relationship, I don't see it as a mother/son relationship, even if it's platonic (which I'm not for), I don't see it like that even if she is his guardian. In fact, I actually see their relationship being more like Asako and Yuuji's relationship from Grisaia no Rakuen.

Minori being both harsh and sweet, capable and competent, and drilled many of her own values into Naruto, just like Asako with Yuuji. Plus I think she should suck at cooking, forcing Naruto to learn how to cook, now for the both of them, but mostly for himself to survive from Minori's horrid cooking. Of course being the principal of Tenbi she educates him by making him read books and go through harsh training regime. Also she has him bathed with her, out of fun to tease him and by saying he should feel honored to have a gorgeous woman like herself to allow him to bathe with her.

Also on his fourteen birthday her present for him was to take his "Pesky V-card". Even doing it several times a week. That last part is up to you all.

Nonetheless to me she pretty much she becomes Naruto's Legal Guardian, Master, Trainer and Lover.

Look up Asako Kusakabe on the Grisaia no Kajitsu wikia to get a sense of what Minori's relationship with Naruto should be like. Although I stand against Naruto having a personality like Yuuji's. Although Naruto would actually be the more sensible and calmer one in the relationship, but that's still not saying much. Minori and Naruto even decided to try something out and connect their energy sources together, which ends up giving them both the powers of chakra and element in one body.

Also for those who know of Grisaia no Rakuen, if you take up this challenge and actually recreate the scene with what happened between Yuuji and JB, but do it with Naruto and Aki, you will officially be my most favorite writer in this crossover fandom! You know which one I am talking about. *Wink*

Anyway, if you want you can have Naruto meet the members of Maken-ki when they are younger, before enrolling into Tenbi. When Naruto gets into Tenbi, hijinks ensue as expected, but crazy things are happening as well.

.

.

The main antagonists of the series will be these special biologically made humans, super soldiers made by Kamigari. Kamigari had discovered the cracks themselves and found some leaking chakra. Gathering the chakra, they artificially create humans with both element and chakra, even becoming one with maken themselves.

One character in particular I'd like to be called Akahoshi Tasogare, which means Red Star Dusk. I see him as a Iori Yagami character who is silent, keeping to himself, but when annoyed isn't above severely injuring people, even killing them when really annoyed or when he feels they are worse than scum that he doesn't want to live on a planet where they exist. His fighting style is fast and quick striking, yet powerful strikes, even using his fingernails which is sharper than katana blades, even producing sparks when scratching against the surface of steel. His powers would be like the Pillar Men from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. He can contort his body, heat up his blood when he comes out his body to burn as hot as lava and his weapons of choice are blades inside of his arms like Kars. I see him having tan skin, an angular shaped face, purple eyes and long shoulder length blood red hair, and dressed in a black coat with a black fur collar, white pants and black shoes. He would be Naruto's arch-nemesis in the series.

Other characters are up to you.

They will be extremely powerful, even far stronger than Ouken/Kousu no Mikoto.

Their motives are up to you, but it has to clash with those of Tenbi and even the Shinobi Nations if you desire. To me I feel they should collect element and chakra from sources, especially people to build up something, like to learn special techniques to make them the dominant new life on the planet that becomes unrivaled, make a nirvana for themselves, but the desired artificial land they want to create needs an excess amount of energy to make so they are taking the lives and life energy of too many people, animals and places to make it, or even to make a special jutsu only made with both properties of energy that will have the whole world in the palm of their hands. Nonetheless it's your story, you can make the motivation.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki. Born October 10th. Male.

Starts out 13. 16 when enrolled into Tenbi.

Likes: Ramen, anything orange, any friends he makes; especially women, training, and cooking.

Dislikes: Vegetables, anyone who mocks his beliefs, manhood, friends and orange, also hating the latter, and anyone who hurts his friends. Also can hate peeping perverts (but gets curious himself at times).

Club: Maken-ki.

Roommates: When it comes to this, you all have two choices. He could either bunk with Takeru and Kengo, or with Kimi, Chacha and Azuki.

Maken: Inari – a pair of gloves/gauntlets that when used by Naruto, connect to his chakra and element reserves to create any kind of weapons made from his own energy. Requires the user's energy to create weapons, which can be destroyed if hit strong enough, but weapons can still be created from the user's energy, so as long as the reserves aren't low the weapons can still be forged from Naruto's own energy.

The weapons can range from swords, to staffs, to maces, to sickles and chains, a medieval flail, hunting knives, etc. Even produces spikes at the end of the knuckles to cause some real damage when deciding to go hand to hand, and later on after controlling his power and maken better, he can create greaves with claws at the end. The combo of gauntlets with greaves fights like Beowulf from Devil May Cry 3 when wanting to use them as just as they are. They are also good for reflecting attacks from weapons, like blades.

.

.

Everyone knows what Naruto looks like, if you don't know, look his picture up.

When Minori takes him in, he then wears a short sleeved orange shirt with a spiral on the chest, black pants and black with white shoes. Also had a blue band around the right wrist.

When he enrolls into Tenbi, he wears a special attire. Good thing his Legal Guardian is Minori, so he is able to get away with deviating from the dress code. He wears a black blazer, orang dress shirt, black and orange sideways striped tie, black pants and black shoes.

He can wear anything as casual clothes, but he tends to enjoy wearing an orange leather jacket (similar to Kyo Kusanagi's from King of Fighters 14) that is only zipped at the bottom a bit above the waist, which reveals a black muscle shirt underneath, black pants with a chain hanging from the right pocket and black boots. He can wear black fingerless gloves, but that is up to the writer.

.

.

Now for the relationships.

Personally I feel a Harem is proper, but that's just me.

The girls I see in a Harem with Naruto are…

Auki Shinastu – a strong independent female who doesn't have a high opinion on men. In fact she down right dislikes them, believing them to be arrogant perverts who feel they need to step in to save a woman. She hates being the damsel in distress, and she really hates men who treat her like one. Naruto doesn't see her like that, but he does tend to step in to say or do something when he feels things are getting to heated, which annoys her of course, but that's how their relationship is. Naruto has a hard time with her, but he's showing her how different he is to others, and in a real good way.

Chacha Akaza – First time she sees him, she throws a giant shuriken at the wall trying to hit an embroidered ball hanging from the ceiling, dressed in a hot kunoichi outfit that makes his nose gush blood. One hell of a first impression. To Chacha, it looked to be love at first sight. She makes it clear that she has feelings for the blonde, wanting to do anything for him, and to him *wink, wink*, getting close to him, even too close as she has a habit of hugging him so tight she suffocates him with her breasts at every chance she gets. Naruto deeply cares for Chacha, and feels his heart warming up every time she is around. It makes him feel happy that someone like her want to be close to him. Admiring her beauty inside and out, Chacha is definitely someone Naruto is glad to have come across.

Kimi Sato – She pretty much is in the same boat as Chacha, who is her best friend. She gains a crush on Naruto the moment he appears, but it gets better when he gets interested in what she reads. She introduces him to the world of manga and the life of an otaku and aspiring to be a mangaka. Naruto admires Kimi's drive and determination, which he considers to be her best qualities. Naruto sees a lot of heart and spirit in Kimi, which makes him respect and believe in her. Naruto's strong faith in Kimi makes her feel like the most special girl in the world. She may have a hard time showing her feelings at first, or at least as strongly as Chacha, but she will do anything for him, just to see him happy.

Furan Takaki – a strict and genius young lady who is a real stickler for the rules. She has Androphobia (an abnormal and persistent fear of men), thanks to a traumatic event some time ago. Naruto shows her that he isn't like all men, especially the man who hurt her. As time goes on, Naruto shows genuine care and respect for Furan. Furan becomes comfortable with Naruto as time goes on, even being the only man she is comfortable being right next to. Naruto's kind heart and benevolent nature wins over Furan, even to the point of having her develop feelings for him. Naruto proves to be the right man to show her true love and compassion, restoring a little bit of faith she had once lost.

Minori Rokujou – despite being his Legal Guardian, the two have developed a quick, unique and strong relationship. They don't see one another as mother and son, or brother and sister, but as partners. Looking out for each other, poking fun at one another, and sticking by each other through thick and thin. Minori likes Naruto because he sees her as truly beautiful, gorgeous even. Despite his age, Naruto proves to Minori he is more man than a lot of people she knows. She even bathes with him, originally to tease him, but it then becomes normal for them. On his fourteen birthday she gave him one hell of a present, and that was turning him into an official man *wink, *wink*. The two gain a relationship of partners/lovers, and despite their personalities being rather similar, Naruto is the tame one (yikes). She is like a combination of Tsunade and Anko to him, but is someone he likes to be around all the time. Their relationship gets tough when he officially enrolls into Tenbi, but hey, is that really a strong enough reason to stop them?

Aki Nijou – a beautiful single woman who has been saving herself for the right man. Naruto proves to be that man. He is kind, humble, energetic with a lust for life, yet considerate to people. He doesn't tend to fly off the handle, but Aki finds his antics cute. Even though Naruto acknowledges that Aki is… well proportioned, he sees pass that and likes to get to know her for just her. Aki had never come across someone as pure as Naruto, who focuses on inner beauty more than outer. Aki soon falls for Naruto, despite the age gap, she just can't help, but develop feelings for him and want to someday be so much more than friends to him. Although she's not aware of her choice of words and/or dress that has a deep effect on Naruto. Although it does help catching his attention. (Also, like I said before, if anyone decides to recreate that scene between Yuuji and JB with these two, then I will salute to you. I swear it.)

Yan Min – Yan is a maiden who is cold, even colder than Sasuke, has no problem criticizing people, underestimating them and isn't easy to get along with. However, one quality Yan admires is strength, and Naruto has that in spades. His strength, attitude, drive to never back down and the mystery behind himself, like his origins and unique energy pool, catches Yan's attention. He gives off the sense of a warrior who doesn't need to be restrained to a place like Tenbi. She tries to get to know him more, which is difficult with Azuki around, but soon learns things from him, like it is not a sign of weakness to have a softer side. She doesn't really practice what she learns from him, but slowly does open up to the ideas more as time goes on. She finds Naruto the best when he is showing things through his actions. She admires his fighting spirit, enough to even get around. She can get aroused enough to lick her lips when she sees him. She tends to give Naruto a headache with her attitude, but he actually does see the softer side in her. He just needs a good amount of patience when it comes to her, but who knows? Perhaps there is more to his interactions with her.

Demitra Midia – a silent, speaks when spoken to and blunt woman. Naruto finds her to be… a downer. They are pretty estranged at first, but when teamed up together, they actually do get along. It's a natural thing. A silent, calm person like Demitra and a loud, eccentric person like Naruto can get along pretty well. However they learn that they have more similarities than expected. They grew up as orphans, people were wary of them and treated them differently because of their potent powers, and they never really saw the beauty in the small and important things like they do now. They are both opposites, but they are also very similar in a lot of ways, making the perfect basis of a relationship.

Now with that out of the way, let's talk about Naruto's friends.

Takeru Ohyama, otherwise known as Naruto's best friend. He has relationships too. In fact, he could have his own harem.

Haruko Amaya – Takeru's childhood friend. When she was young she gained feelings from Takeru from his strength, drive and bravery. Even in the face of danger or the cost of his own life, Takeru would always do everything in his power to save and protect others. To this day she still has strong feelings for him, only wanting him to look her way, giving her all of his attention. Of course that's tough since he's a pretty big pervert, but nonetheless she still desires him, even keeping a close eye on him when he's doing his perverted antics and gets really jealous when other girls give him attention and affection.

Inaho Kushiya – a girl who met him when they were kids. Takeru's kindness to her and desire to make her happy when hurt and sad made her fall head over heels for him. When they were young she asked if he'd always be with her no matter what, and that the day they'd meet again, nothing would tear them apart, and he said yes, however to her she sees this as him promising to be her betrothed. She is loyal to him no matter what and will do anything for his happiness and is always quick to defend him no matter what. Takeru finds it sweet and does end up caring for Inaho. It's going to be difficult when it comes to Haruko always being the watch dog, but something great just might come from it.

Kodama Himegami – Starts with animosity, but as time goes on, they do grow close. Although she still can be very hostile, but for good reason, since Takeru is a huge pervert. She doesn't have strong feelings for him like Haruko and Inaho do, but she does have an attraction to him. Something just draws her in. She soon finds herself developing feelings for Takeru, but tries to be subtle. She can get a little prideful, feeling like she is above men, but she soon learns that there are those that do have merit to them, like Takeru and Naruto. Although it's going to take a lot of effort to have her consider any man her equal.

Syria Ootsuka – A member of Venus, powerful pro-wrestler who is also a popular popstar. So yeah, a catch. However there is something that is a turn off, and it's the fact that she really is an okama, which is slang for transvestite or homosexual. She uses her maken **Inverse** to change her gender from male to female, giving her a sexy female body complete with all the actual parts, although the drawback is her maken is at full capacity, since she's using it to constantly remain female. She hopes to one day have her maken change her gender forever. Perhaps it will. She is sweet, tough, and beautiful. She is everything guys like Takeru have dreamed of. Syria fell in love with Takeru because of his valiant, heroic efforts and his drive to protect everyone who he knows is good at heart and to always protect and stick by those that he loves, giving her the impression of a valiant, handsome knight. Although Takeru is hesitant, the time Syria always spends at Tenbi just to stay close to him and the warm feelings having friends around her, grows them closer together which will lead to feelings. Granted some teasing will be involved because she is actually okama, despite successfully changing her gender completely with her maken, but that's to be expected.

Kengo Usui, Naruto's other, and more annoying, best friend. I see him with only one girl. There could be a second girl if that is what people wish, but it's totally up to those who take the challenge.

Yuka Amado – pretty much the only girl I see with Kengo, and not just because I've made them so in love with one another in my own story. Yuka is a cunning, strong, pretty sadistic and actually very perverted young lady, who happens to be from a shinobi clan, the Amado Clan. Despite her very intimidating nature, she can be very fun to spend time with. Kengo would connect to her, not just because of their perverted tendencies, and trust me there would be a lot in that relationship, but Yuka would be someone who can keep Kengo in line, even though he does love being in a relationship with a beautiful woman who can be sweet, perverts will be perverts. There has always been potential in this coupling, and one of the best, or scariest, things about these two together is that alone they are both cunning individuals who know how to turn the tides of things in their advantage, not afraid of some manipulative tactics as well, but together they would be a match made in hell for everyone because their brains were dangerous before when they were alone, but together they can get away with a lot. The chemistry, similar personalities and the antics they could have together would make them a very interesting couple to keep to date about.

Martha Minerva – this one is a possible love interest. People compare her to Yuka and it's easy to see why. She's perverted, cunning and slightly manipulative. In the manga she seems to get along really well with Kengo, probably because they're usually on the same wave length. The decision to have her involved is up to the writer, but the hectic things Kengo would have to deal with when she and Yuka collide.

I'm sure there can be other women in the series people would like to add, but to me, these women for the men they are suggested to be with, sound the best to me, but it is all up to those who take the challenge. If you want to add anyone else, then it's all on you guys.

.

.

Well that's the first idea, but I'd like to add two things.

The reason why Naruto is away from Konoha and doesn't just try to use another portal he comes across is because Minori mentions that what are the chances it will lead him back to Konoha? He could end up in the middle of an active volcano for all he'd know. That's enough to convince him not to try it. His only resort is to trust that someday he'd come across a portal create by some controllable means that will indefinitely take him back to Konoha. Also if Konoha is a different dimension or is a far off land is up to the writer.

I'd strongly suggest reading the manga. The anime is fine and all, but Maken-ki! Season 1, despite being a fine adaptaion of the manga, doesn't follow it correctly in certain areas, like the game between Maken-ki and Venus happens very differently in the manga, as the match is a game of hockey in a pool that is very soapy and the goal is to strike a scrubber into the opponent's end (originally a trick from Yuka to have them clean the pool) while the anime has a volley ball match instead, and the ending of season 1 is so far off from the original climax at Tenbi that I don't recommend following that for your story, unless you decide, screw it. Also from what I've seen or caught wind of, Maken-ki! 2 does not follow the manga at all. It's just random hijinks and total fanservice, and despite how fun that may be to some, the manga is better with genuinely good actions scenes, interesting conflicts, character development along with more characters who are pretty memorable, a solid story line with good twists in it and delves into a pretty good lore, especially explaining more on element and maken, and there are more maken in the manga too. Hell we don't get to see any of Team Venus' maken in the anime; that sucks. So yeah, check the manga out, I suggest going onto , because they have 99 chapters of the series so far. Go read a few chapters until Venus arrive, before you start this, and then read a few more chapters from time to time, that's my advice.

Anyway, thanks for reading up on this idea. I have another different idea in the next chapter just to let you all know. So if you want to hear this second idea, go to the next chapter. Nonetheless, thank you for your time and I hope someone will take one of these challenges. It means a lot you decided to check out this idea. Thank you all.

Takeshi1225, out!


	2. Idea 2

Who Will Take the Challenge?

Hello~, and welcome to the second challenge idea! This one will be much more different from the last one.

Here we go!

.

.

 **Story Idea # 2**

On a normal pursuit mission for Maken-ki, the security committee is trying to catch a criminal who has a unique maken that is said to be similar to Martha Minerva's, allowing the person to cross dimensions.

After much chase, Azuki manages to find the perp and land a hard kick into the side of the criminal, breaking their ribs and damaging their liver. Knowing that they are about to be defeated, in a last gamble, the criminal puts all their element into their maken to create one last portal to send Azuki far away.

Sadly Azuki falls into the trap. The criminal thinks they are out of harm's way, but suddenly a pissed off Chacha appears with a large log, grown large thanks to her maken **Compressor** , and slams it into the criminal, not killing the perp, but leaving them in a coma.

Azuki screams as she feels she is falling through an abyss of colors. When she sees a hole, she realizes she is about to go through it.

On the other side of that hole, Naruto Uzumaki sleeps in his bed in the middle of the night. He is awoken by distant screaming. When he groggily opens his eyes, they bulge to see a colorful hole in his ceiling, but what soon follows is more shocking. A beautiful red head falls out the hole and slams atop of him.

The hole closes up, leaving Azuki far from home.

Azuki and Naruto groan with pain. Azuki gets on her hands and knees and Naruto looks up a bit to her. The two notice and stare at one another. They stare into the other's beautiful eyes. Their cheeks heat up at the close proximity.

And then… Azuki gets pissed and screams "You Baka!" and punches Naruto in the head.

Azuki is confused and freaking out on where she is, why the whole place from the window view looks unlike anything she's seen before and why she had to end up in a nasty dump with garbage littered on the floor that is own by a teenage boy no less. And Naruto just wants to know why a beautiful, yet violent young woman literally fell into his lap.

Azuki wants answers and Naruto delivers them the best he could. Getting enough info from him, she wants to talk to the leader to find a way back, but Naruto wants some answers of his own. At first Azuki is hesitant, but Naruto convinces her otherwise with his natural Talk no Jutsu as the fans like to call it, but she complies when the fact that Naruto brings up that since she is an unknown person without any papers in a ninja village, she'd be considered an enemy and interrogated, unless she got a witness to say how 'okay' she is. She can't really argue with that logic.

After knowing more about Azuki, he convinces her that seeing Tsunade, or as he likes to affectionately call her ba-chan, which annoys Azuki that he would actually have the gall to call a woman that isn't his actual grandmother such a nickname, isn't the best idea since she can get very cranky and a pissed off Tsunade is a frightening thing to be in front of. He offers Azuki to sleep the night, which leaves a deep scowl on her face, letting her take the bed, while he took the couch. She 'convinces' him to take the bathroom instead. After first hesitant, the red menacing aura around Azuki and intimidating look she gives convinces him that the bathroom is the most cozy place to be for the night.

The next morning, Sakura comes over to wake the knucklehead, only to find a beautiful red head in his bed. After a conflict of 'who the hell are you?!' from both ends, the two actually fight things out. Naruto, waking up thanks to the ruckus, walks out of his bathroom, still dead tired from last night, walking pass Sakura and Azuki who are duking it out, punches vs. kicks, and luckily manages to avoid stuff that almost smash into him. Once he gets his milk, he has a classic spit take as he sees the two warm haired hot heads completely destroyed his home.

After a brief explanation, they all head over to the Hokage Tower. There things are explained, Azuki shows off her different energy pool of element, which is similar to chakra, but completely something else, and summons her maken, which amazes the group; Naruto especially who kneels down and checks it out with a grin, but when he looks up grinning at Azuki, she gets annoyed as hell and kicks him in the jaw, sending him into the wall. You can't really blame her since thanks to her experience back at Tenbi, she always feels men like to get pervert, and that someone in Naruto's position would be grinning, because they are looking up her skirt.

Of course that's not what the blonde was doing. She'll learn that soon enough.

Azuki needs a place to stay for some time, but sadly since she has yen and not ryo, she's pretty much dirt poor in Konoha. Some people are suggested who might take her in for a time, who happen to be Naruto's friends, Ino, Tenten and Sakura, but Azuki doesn't really feel comfortable with them. For one, her and Sakura didn't start off very nicely and Azuki just doesn't like her attitude, Ino she finds really annoying being one of those damn gossiping, drama queens who she wants to shut up most of the time and Tenten, despite being nice, annoys her because she is too into her unique weapon, her maken, to actually have a proper conversation with at first, and she doesn't want to deal with that.

Naruto suggests a decent idea. Since Azuki and Sakura wrecked his place beyond repair, he had this idea where they both would move into this old house that Tsunade suggested. Tsunade offered to pay for the first three months, so money wouldn't be a worry for some time. At first Azuki is ready to beat on Naruto, but he shows that he just wants to help. Noticing that Naruto is being genuine, she actually sees him a bit differently and takes him up on his offer. The both agreed that they would pull their money to pay for the home.

Since Azuki has experience in fighting tough opponents, like Yang back at Tenbi when Venus held Himegami hostage and also the monster villagers from the private island of Okinoshima, she is recruited to be a kunoichi and is assigned to Team 7 since so far it seems like the only person she trusts and is close to as of now is Naruto.

Naruto and Azuki grow close to one another. They trust one another, they consider one another partners, and they even train together and started making team combos together.

They even help one another with getting stronger.

For one, when Azuki learns about the facts behind the **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** (shadow clone technique), Azuki tells Naruto that since his pool of chakra is so huge and he has a lot of stamina, with the technique cutting it all in half, why not just utilize the learning cheat of the technique to learn other techniques faster so that way he won't have to constantly rely on clones in combat, and be able to use them with more creativity making him even more unpredictable.

Naruto in turn tries to help Azuki in any way to get stronger, like giving her weights that despite slowing her kick speed down at first, after getting used to them, they make her kicks dynamite quick after taken off.

Azuki would also teach Naruto how to live a normal and healthy life, like making sure he cuts back on the ramen so his body can grow proper, teach him how to cook, what to say and what not to say, dance, getting him into training with weights and another variety of way, etc.

And Naruto would teach Azuki the things he knows on being a shinobi so she could be the best kunoichi she could be.

The two would be very close and even develop feelings for the other.

They've even gotten so close to a point where they made a decision that since chakra and element is so similar that perhaps they could connect their energies together to see if they will earn the other energy. Of course Naruto had to convince Azuki to do this, whether out of curiosity or to be strong enough to face off against powerful opponents, perhaps even after almost losing to a real strong one is up to the writer.

When this happens the two get very sick and run high fevers. It later turns out that their bodies were trying to perfectly sync chakra and element together. Azuki becomes far stronger, not only able to use jutsu, even use it with her maken, but now is able to fly with her maken active.

Naruto on the other hand will not only get element and chakra put together, making him super strong, but also he develops the black element. The same Gen has that is utilized to create maken. So yeah, Naruto would have the power to create maken himself.

The two work their way to becoming a legendary duo. Together they face off and defeat powerful enemies, and soon fall in love with one another as the days go by.

.

.

During Azuki's absence those of Maken-ki have the criminal locked up, but also being treated. They are waiting for the person to come out of their coma so they can use their maken to make a portal to bring Azuki back, or at least travel to her.

Or a second option, a suggested experiment where they could find someone trustworthy at Tenbi who is compatible with the criminal's maken to use it to help find Azuki, but it will still be difficult. How they can find her when they don't know where she is, you can put in that they use something she owned, like a rare teddy bear, that has her DNA that they could somehow use for the maken to determine where she it.

.

.

The main antagonists of the series are pretty much up to the writer. It can still be Akatsuki, it can be Kamigari, hell it could be them forming an alliance together.

Although my suggestion would be an underground ring of criminals who learn of element and want some for themselves. So they manage to steal some of Azuki's essence like via blood or capturing element in a special jutsu or container, and run some experiments until they perfectly manage to sink the power into their own and get their own user of black element. It would escalate things to high degrees since now Akatsuki and maybe even Kamigari aren't the only ones who are a grand threat now.

I also suggest Sasuke being a major antagonist for the story.

.

.

For appearance, for a while Naruto will keep his original outfit, but then Azuki will give him an upgrade. Naruto will wear a black sleeveless shirt, an orange leather jacket with black flames at the bottom of the jacket and end of the sleeves, black pants and black shinobi shoes; the bottom half of his outfit basically the same as adult Naruto's outfit.

Azuki at first wears her normal school uniform, although I see her wearing a blue school shirt instead of the white she wore for a time. However since that's her only wardrobe from Tenbi, she can't wear it all the time, so I feel she should wear shinobi clothing. Especially since she usually has the misfortune of having her clothes ruined in battle. Azuki I see wearing a sleeveless V-neck shirt with a sleeveless fishnet shirt underneath, fishnet armlets around her biceps, a steel spaulder on the left shoulder with the kanji for hawk (Taka) on it, a blue skirt with combat shorts underneath, twin leather belts with silver belt buckles and one of the belts is tilted, steel toed shinobi boots and finally a pair of long fingerless gloves that stop under the elbow. Her new Konoha hitai-ate (forehead protector) can either be wrapped around her forehead like many other shinobi or wrapped around her right bicep; up to the writer.

.

.

When it comes down to relationships, it's obvious this is mainly about Naruto and Azuki, but if any of you want to add any other women to make it a Naruto harem, then that's fine.

I'd definitely suggest Chacha and Kimi to have an interest in Naruto when Maken-ki finally finds a way to get to Azuki, especially with hoe much Azuki changed Naruto around, he'd definitely catch the attention of some women. I definitely see Chacha and Kimi showing interest because for one, Chacah likes strong men and Kimi, along with Chacha, would find Naruto's shinobi nature and personality and drive interesting, and second, Naruto's a fun and nice guy and what girls like Chacha and Kimi would not find that attractive.

Any other ladies from the Maken-ki universe it up to the writer.

One thing I feel would make the story more interesting is Sakura being jealous of Azuki. Not just because Azuki is super strong and would be better at being a kunoichi more than her, but also for how close she is to Naruto. Naruto was always the person she'd turned to nowadays and likes to hang out with the most, but with Azuki involved, taking up his time, his interest and even the blonde developing feelings for her, Sakura feels like she'd be losing a teammate all over again, but this time it's from another girl who seems better than her in every way, and is genuinely showing interest in Naruto. Now would this mean Sakura realizes she has feeling for the blonde, no, at least when it's up to the writer, but I feel that to Sakura she'd feel she is being replaced and that would just downright piss her off. It would also give Sakura more of a reason to develop a major rivalry with Azuki.

I figure the guys of the Naruto-verse would consider Naruto the luckiest bastard there is. All except Neji, Shino and Shikamaru of course for the fact that something like this isn't considered a big deal, and also in Shikamaru's point of view it is pretty damn troublesome to have a woman living with you and spending time with you 24/7. Kiba would try to flirt with Azuki, but she would brush him off, and Naruto would get pretty pissed at him. Also there is this cute thing where when Azuki doesn't want to eat a certain food, she'd toss over pieces to Naruto who would try to catch them in his mouth with a smile, but when someone like Choji comes in and takes a piece, Naruto gets aggravated and becomes threatening to the person for getting in between his and Azuki-chan's thing.

There can also be other relationships put into the story for people, but who ends up with who is up to the writer.

.

.

Okay, so that's the second idea. Definitely much more different from the first. To be honest I hope someone takes this idea more than the first. This is an idea I would definitely want to do, but I already have a lot on my plate with Naruto: Ultimate Maken Shinobi along with other stories from other communities, so I hope that there will be someone who takes this idea, and the best part is, is that you don't need to read up and check out too much of Maken-ki because most of this story will take place in the Naruto-verse; so that's an upside.

Anyway, like I said before if anyone wants more material for Maken-ki, better to read the manga online; my suggestion being .

Thanks you for reading this challenge and I hope to see this idea flourish someday. Ciao and Arigatou yo!

Takeshi1225, Out!


End file.
